


Самый простой ответ

by Kaellig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это похоже на попытку разложить уже собранный пазл обратно на составляющие в том же самом порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый простой ответ

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на «Мультифандомный гет-джен фест» на заявку «Шерлок/Ирэн, игры разума».  
> Большое спасибо за помощь Armiria, без которой этого текста просто бы не было.
> 
> P.S. В тексте использованы английские цитаты из сериала - заранее прошу прощения за то, что они дано без перевода.

Шерлоку скучно.

Это естественное для него состояние. К этому привыкли, на это почти не обращают внимания, так что сомнительно, чтобы кто-то заметил разницу. Однако Шерлоку не просто скучно: Шерлок разочарован.

Большинство сложных загадок имеют весьма простое решение, и ему всегда доставляет удовольствие именно эта простота, с которой всё становится на свои места. Чем проще, чем изящнее решение, тем интереснее задача. Ни в коем случае не наоборот, хоть многим и свойственно путать причинно-следственные связи.

Однако любое, даже самое простое решение должно стоить самой задачи. Оно должно не только отвечать на все поставленные в ней вопросы, но и быть её логическим продолжением, соответствовать её стилю, раскрывать её глубинную суть. 

Ирэн Адлер оказалась неинтересной загадкой. На этом можно было бы закончить и просто выкинуть её из головы, как он привык выкидывать всё скучное. Но что-то не позволяет, что-то держит сознание, тревожит, дразнит, словно навязчивая строчка из песни, которую не можешь вспомнить.

Это похоже на попытку разложить уже собранный паззл обратно на составляющие в том же самом порядке.

Шерлок не привык, не умеет оставлять недодуманные мысли на потом. Настойчивая потребность думать об _этой женщине_ раздражает и отвлекает. Обычно он рад любой мысли, занимающей его мозг в отсутствие настоящего дела, но мысли об Ирэн Адлер вызывают беспокойство и ощущение дискомфорта. Ему не нравится это ощущение. Ему не нравится, когда он не может контролировать ситуацию. Ему _страшно_ , когда он не может контролировать ситуацию, и этот страх совершенно иррационален и неподвластен даже его рассудку.

 

Эмоции вызывают головную боль, они душат, оплетают руки и ноги и затягиваются под горлом, подобно удавке. Или воротничку священника.

Скука. Серое марево, привычное и почти родное в силу своей предсказуемости.

Раздражение. Чёрные искры, разлетающиеся при соприкосновении со скукой, и создающие завесу электрических разрядов. Не входи, убьёт.

Смятение. Ослепляющая вспышка, перекрывающая собой всё и блокирующая сознание.

Желание. Алая шёлковая полоса, нежно, но плотно ложащаяся на кадык, так что больно глотать и невозможно пошевелить головой, невозможно отвести взгляд.

У Ирэн Адлер светлые глаза с тёмной каймой вокруг радужки. В них видны ум и чисто женское любопытство – и это всё, что может прочитать великий Шерлок Холмс. И это раздражает, озадачивает и пугает одновременно. А потом просто пугает, когда он понимает, наконец, что происходит.

 _“A damsel in distress. In the end, are you really so obvious? Because this was textbook. The promise of love, the pain of loss, the joy of redemption. Then give him a puzzle and watch him dance.”_ Майкрофт смотрит с жалостью и тенью разочарования, и Шерлок знает: его брату скучно.

 

Но он всё равно возвращается к уже почти забытому паззлу, вновь и вновь пытаясь разнять его на составляющие. 

Отбросить всё лишнее. Забыть всё, что она говорила или делала. Перестать думать о фактах. Игнорировать подсказки Майкрофта. 

_“Everything I said, it's not real. I was just playing the game.”_

Есть всего два тезиса: Ирэн Адлер умна и Ирэн Адлер допустила ошибку, поддавшись чувствам.

Нет, это снова субъективно, это снова _не то_. Ирэн Адлер умна – это так, он видел это в её глазах. Ирэн Адер поддалась чувствам – это так, он держал её пульс. Но – Ирэн Адлер совершила ошибку? Совершала ли? Ошибку ли?

_“Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.”_

Но кто же из них, в итоге, проиграл?

Шерлок Холмс замирает на середине мысли, застыв нелепым столбом посреди комнаты. Джон отрывает взгляд от газеты и с фирменным недоумением смотрит на партнёра. Шерлок слегка встряхивает головой и снова принимается мерить шагами комнату. Джон возвращается к газете.

 

Скука и разочарование забыты, отметены, как лишние и ненужные факторы. Смятение трансформируется в кипучую активность, незаметную со стороны, но мозг работает на бешеных оборотах, вытаскивая из памяти каждую деталь, расчленяя на отдельные слова каждую реплику, анализируя и перетасовывая каждый жест, взгляд и ход в этой шахматной партии, итог которой, казавшийся столь очевидным, вновь неясен. 

Серое марево отступает, сознание очищается, однако невидимая алая лента, в тон ногтям и губам Ирэн Адлер, по-прежнему обвивает горло, щекочет кожу за ухом. И огромных усилий стоит её игнорировать.

Эмоции мешают разуму. Он сам это сказал и был прав.

 

Ирэн Адлер держит телефон с фотографиями в качестве гарантии собственной неприкосновенности. Этот факт он считал основополагающим, на нём строил большую часть своих выводов. Но как он соотносится с тем, что в её дом так легко вломились агенты ЦРУ? Очевидно, гарантия перестала быть достаточно надёжной. Очевидно, в руки Ирэн попала информация, которая должна была быть изъята любой ценой. И когда она осознаёт, что телефон больше не является защитой, она инсценирует собственную смерть и отправляет его единственному человеку, который способен ей помочь. Это логичное решение и было бы абсолютно рациональным, если бы не одно «но»: что позволило Ирэн Адлер считать, что Шерлок Холмс захочет ей помочь?

_“I make my way in the world. I misbehave. I like to know people will be on my side exactly when I need them to be.”_

О да, она умеет добиваться своего. Любыми способами, находя к каждому свой подход. Как и положено настоящей госпоже.

Тогда её доверие казалось ему доказательством искренности. Теперь он видит лишь тонкий расчёт и знает, что Майкрофт на его месте разгадал бы замысел Ирэн сразу.

Впрочем, Ирэн не обратилась бы к Майкрофту.

И явно не имела ничего достаточно ценного, чтобы оплатить покровительство и защиту Мориарти.

 _“Thank God for the consultant criminal. Gave me a lot of advice about how to play the Holmes boys. Do you know what he calls you? The Ice Man… and the Virgin.”_

_Девственник._ Шерлок неловко усмехается и поправляет воротник рубашки, сдавливающий горло. 

 

Она наклоняется близко-близко, так что от лёгкого аромата её туалетной воды, смешанного с ароматом его собственного шампуня, перехватывает дыхание. Её лицо лишено косметики, влажные волосы свободно падают на плечи, длинный халат смотрится на ней не менее элегантно, чем самое изысканное платье – или его отсутствие.

_“I would have you right here, on this desk, until you begged for mercy. Twice.”_

Он не реагирует, потому что знает, что не должен. И потому что не уверен, какой именно реакции ждёт от него Ирэн. Она тонко улыбается, и ему неожиданно приходит в голову, что скулы у неё ещё острее, чем у него, и порезаться о них можно с куда большим успехом. 

Её зрачки расширены, дыхание едва заметно учащено. Она жадно ловит каждое его слово.

_“I like detective stories. And detectives. Brainy is a new sexy.”_

В её глазах он видит собственное отражение – растянутое, нелепое и ещё более нескладное, чем в зеркале. И впервые задумывается о том, что именно она подразумевает под словом «сексуально».

И приходит к выводу, что её взгляд вполне можно описать этим словом.

Тем сложнее услышать Джона и заставить себя отвернуться.

 

Когда он берёт её запястье и жёстким, холодным тоном разъясняет её ошибку; когда он говорит ей, что она проиграла, поддавшись чувствам; когда он, не глядя на телефон, не разрывая зрительный контакт, вводит пароль, - она смотрит на него точно так же. В её глазах стоят слёзы, однако в них по-прежнему читается восхищение и жажда обладания.

Но почему, почему?! Он же обыграл её, он поставил её на колени, лишил единственного средства защиты, бросил на растерзание сотне стервятников, которые только и ждали момента, чтобы накинуться, - так почему она по-прежнему им восхищена?!

Это глупо. Это нелогично, нерационально, ненормально, неестественно.

Впрочем, что он вообще знает о нормальном и естественном?

И почему ему по-прежнему так трудно дышать?

Не потому ли, что ум – это действительно сексуально?

Даже ум слепого идиота, не способного понять очевидное? Чем он лучше Джона Ватсона, если, даже имея под самым носом все необходимые кусочки головоломки, не способен собрать их в правильном порядке? Чем он лучше обычных людей, если точно так же упрямо отказывается видеть и воспринимать факты?

Ирэн Адлер умна. Ирэн Адлер восхищается чужим умом. Ирэн Адлер не скрывает своих желаний и не стесняется проявлять чувства. Ирэн Адлер нуждается в защите, но не пойдёт за ней к тому, кому не доверяет. 

Ирэн Адлер позволила ему биться над телефоном целых полгода, насмешливо наблюдая за ним со стороны, как за маленьким ребёнком.

На её месте Шерлок был бы сильно разочарован тем, что он так и не смог разгадать пароль, даже после всех её подсказок.

Ирэн Адлер не доверяет никому. 

Ирэн Адлер доверяет Шерлоку Холмсу – даже собственную жизнь.

 

_“Because you cater to the whims of the pathetic and take your clothes off to make an impression. Stop boring me and think.”_

И она подумала. Подумала – и заставила думать его, думать так, как он не думал никогда, даже играя с Мориарти. Думать в совершенно новой и непривычной плоскости. Думать о том, над чем никогда не видел смысла думать.

Немудрено, что он проиграл.

Но теперь детали паззла, наконец, ложатся на свои места – на свои настоящие места. И впервые за всё это время Шерлок видит картинку такой, какой она должна быть. Такой, какой она была, в действительности, всё это время, пока он искал более сложные ответы.

Разгадка действительно стоящей головоломки должна быть безупречно простой.

Ирэн Адлер это знала. Шерлок Холмс об этом забыл.

Она действительно играла с ним. Она действительно нуждалась в его защите. Она действительно обещала Мориарти помощь в обмен на его информацию о Шерлоке.

Однако… использовал бы её Шерлок, если бы знал, что она может вывести его на Мориарти? Разумеется, без колебаний. Но разве это изменило бы его отношение к ней?

 

_“Mr Holmes, if it was the end of the world, if this was the very last night… would you have dinner with me?”_

Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон и отправляет одно короткое сообщение:

“Dinner?”


End file.
